kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sky Bunker
Revived via discord if you were part of the sky bunker and want to join it message kandyhorse on kongregate The Sky Bunker was an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. Oftentimes a peaceful place - and why not, with such a beautiful view? The chat rooms final owner was pausey and prior to that, Froggis owned the room until he left unexpectedly and never came back. Froggis filled in for Skytomb, the second chatroom owner, he was active within the community until he wanted to pursue his goals in life and asked an administrator of Kongregate to ban him. On the 21st of October, Kongregate disabled the Sky Bunker permanently. The chat room unofficially merged with Aimless. Rules of the Room 1. Use common sense '2. '''No spamming (and this means at all, ie: ANY types of spam.) '''3. '''Roleplaying is not allowed, unless it's "/w" roleplaying. '''4. '''No putting down other chatters. '''5. '''No filter dodging. '''6. '''No excessive caps. The Moderator *Pausey - new room Mod and Owner. The Regulars and Semi-Regulars There are currently no regulars on The Sky Bunker, after the original owner skytomb left, almost every person left. The person to talk to about The Sky Bunker would be ninga12345 who is the most frequent regular. The Regulars before skytomb left. * arepeagee - Signed up about a month before MinecraftGuy6 did. Enjoys RPG games. Believed by DuoRogue to be Cloaked_Goliath's "true apprentice." *belskis - A more recent regular who enjoys playing ROTMG. *Bowser6622 - A rather stubborn person. *bproductionsya - The Sky Bunker is his home and he has never gone outside this chat room. He likes to pay such close attention to games that he may not chat. *Burntcorndog - Has a great sense of humor, and is obsessed with Elfen Lied. *chase1337 - A long time citizen of The Sky Bunker and a favorite of skytomb. *ClearAir - A random guy who likes messing around with people in a funny way. *Cloaked_Goliath - The semi-moderator of The Sky Bunker. *Colorfruitloops -A weird person who is friends with everyone. People give him like 20 nicknames everyday. *Corinthius - A saucy fellow. Tends to hold a good conversation with people. *ElmosBestBuddy - A funny guy who loves PMing and inviting people to their private rooms. Some people dont know if it is a guy or a girl. *FrozenChestHair - It is a mystery how his chest hair became frozen. Some think liquid nitrogen, others think hypothermia. Steam account: Clay0175 *GameZone01 - Was originally GoSaturos11, but he forgot his password on the old account. Cloaked_Goliath continues to call him "Saturos". Has a Steam account. *Joseph_Victorian - Used to be PlaceTDP, before that account was hacked. *kaeldra - A really flirtatious girl who likes to be entertained often. * KandyHorse - A long time visitor to the Sky Bunker, and a professional Grammar Nazi. Sleeps in C_G'spocket. Has a Steam account and a YouTube Account, Brother of SpikeHorse. * Master937 - Friendly although tends to stay silent but has remained loyal to the bunker since pre-Skytomb. *MinecraftGuy6 - The tech guy of TSB. Loves gaming, hates noobs, and has been around for over a year. Also has a Steam account. * minecraftisforus - The weird female creature of the Bunker of the Sky. Tends to rage about the intelligence of her country. Is interested in: Doctor Who, Minecraft and dubstep. * Monkeyfish99- Also a tech guy, has an interest in space exploration and astrophysics. Plays games and watches movies a lot. Has a Steam Account, too * Nathanses - Very loud and tends to spam. Is very hyper. *nebmom3 - He finds the bunker the most clean and friendly. *ninga12345 - A very friendly person. Never talk smack about Canada near him. *NoxiusNightmare - A fun-loving goofball. Believes he owns 90% of The Sky Bunker and its' regulars. *pebble1217 - He lives off of the happiness of others, in the most innocent way possible. His sense of humor is not so innocent. He also has a Steam Account *pie4sky - pie4sky has been with the Bunker for at least a year, and he "loves pie". *Primogenitus - On often, he and his brother, VessMarkov, like to keep chat clean and engage in long conversations. Is good friends with pie4sky and songmaeri. *SirLaughsAlot - Also known as SLA, he is lighthearted. If you don't like that, he may try to make you look like a laughing fool. *songmaeri - Loves being friends with everyone and is very friendly, too. She also loves K-pop and Running Man, a Korean variety show. *wildwolves4848 - ''Reg -'' A very funny and nice girl that has the dirtiest mind of all time. *Xorsair - One of the earliest members on the Sky Bunker and literally the most forgotten of them all. Used two accounts and was ultimately active from 2011 until the chat room was taken down, albeit taking a couple few month reprieves from the bunker. *zakintosh - Enjoys playing lots of games, old and new. Also has a Steam account. *zodloly- enjoys roleplaying in /w every once in a while. is now zodcoly. while trying to break up a fight involving some other people, got reported and caused some people to leave the sky bunker. He likes to sometimes act like a mod and break up peoples fights, but other times he can use caps quite alot so he is a split personality. Doesn't come as much any more but when he does, you will know it. * Zlinqx- Enjoys playing Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. Tends to be quite random. Likes barrels, a lot. * The Ex Regs *AbbyCat- Abby states that no matter what, she is "always around here somewhere..." though she is not seen in the Bunker much anymore. * Blade_Rootes- Occasionally comes around to visit. Doesn't like to talk much. * dragonsrock1- The self-proclaimed apprentice of Cloaked_Goliath. Rinique's "lapdragon". * firanian- There's not much to say about him; GameZone01 says that "being annoying is his job". Don't make him angry. * GlassChessX345 - He used to chat here, but he always happens to come when the room is silent. This has annoyed him, so he had migrated to Entropic Delirium. You can occasionally still see him around in the Bunker, though he's always AFK when that happens. *metfan127 - Also used to chat here; now you might find him over at Gnarly Argle Ska. *Miami_Heat_Lover - A forgotten little kitty. *PippyThePimp - She was a reg even before skytomb was owner. Most of that was forgotten, however. * Rinique - Isn't ever seen around anymore. Word has it she got busy with... something. Enjoyed drawing group pictures of most of The Sky Bunker's regulars. * SpikeHorse - A really cool steed, and a long-time member of The Sky Bunker. Has a Steam Accountand a YouTube Account. Brother of KandyHorse. * TheAndroidxCell- Likes to play Yu Gi Oh! BAM. *VessMarkov - He used to come on almost every day, but he ran into some complications in his life and no longer comes on very often, although is sometimes spotted on with his brother, Primogenitus. Liked to think of himself as a moderator. *wiuk - That artist that Sky told to keep drawing! So she drew a bit of a Sky bunker art on MS paint as thanks in 2013. She's still drawing even today. * XxIcePrincessxX - MinecraftGuy6's sister. A very bouncy, silly, and creative girl. Used to come on almost every day with MCG. * DuoRogue - used to be a reg, then semi reg, then decided to stop existing. sometimes comes back for about a week, then stops existing again. likes roleplaying and chatting, but you might find they're on tumblr or youtube instead of kong when you try to talk to them. Steam name is constantly in flux, but has currently settled on Necromancy Is Illegal You Know. Common Visiting Times for the Regulars ''Note: Currently incomplete. arepeagee (GMT) - 10:00 or 11:00 AM, 6:00 PM Cloaked_Goliath - Information coming soon. dragonsrock1 - 2:00 PM firanian - Information coming soon. GameZone01 - 2:00 PM, 7:00 PM Joseph_Victorian - 2:00 PM KandyHorse - (EST) - Weekdays: between 6:00 PM and 5:00 AM MinecraftGuy6 (PST) - 6:00 AM, 3:00 PM, 6:00 PM Monkeyfish99 (PST) - Weekends: All day Weekdays: All day (during summer) ninga12345 (EST) - Weekdays: Almost the entire day from 9am - 3pm EDIT: Has been blocked on the school wifi so cant be on during the day much anymore :( Weekends: On mostly all day if he is actually able to be online pebble1217- His account is logged in and on The Sky Bunker 24/7, but sometimes he's AFK for hours. skytomb - 2:00 PM NOTE: skytomb is no longer the room owner nor does his account exist anymore. songmaeri - Varies 4rm morning to night (you never know when she'll be on and sometimes she's not on here on Monday bcuz that's when Running Man comes out with a new episode.) SpikeHorse - Information coming soon. TheAndroidxCell - Information coming soon. XxIcePrincessxX (PST) - Varies from 3:00-4:00 PM zakintosh - Information coming soon. Zodcoly/Zodloly - 2-6PM GMT YumYum124816 (aka ShadowCake123 and PokeKing123) - On almost every day... Room Description GameZone01's idea - "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Mid-October 2013, as a joke - "Do not dumb here, this is not a dumb room." Afterwards: "Cloud nine, almost." 2014's room description, meant to be a haiku: "Floating in a cloud so high, merriment and joy shared among the family." After skytomb left and Froggis took possession of the room: "The era of Froggis has arrived." After that: "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Quotes "Never use caps around Cloaked." - DuoRogue "You want to be a gamer? All right, talk to me." ''- MinecraftGuy6 ''"Well, if we're just throwing quotes around." - Joseph_Victorian "I blame Froggis." ''- Froggis "..." - GlassChessX345 "''People, think of things I have said!" - FrozenChestHair "The ZakinZero has been here!" - Zakintosh "Barrels." - Zlinqx "Silence?" - Primogenitus "''AHHH I'M ON FIRE" - ''minecraftisforus "Who doesn't like Fro, i'll beat their buns" - PinkFlamess "Don't know what i'm doing but it feels right." - wiuk Category:Deleted chat rooms